


Plot what plot

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 一辆简简单单的车





	Plot what plot

敲门声响起的时候，亚利桑德·塞塔维夫正准备睡觉。时间其实还不算太晚，但夹在无休止的训练和任务当间，难能有的一晚清闲让他决定尽早进入梦乡。寝室里的灯黑着，亚利桑德透过门缝看到某个人的影子被走廊里的灯光打了进来。他没准备费心去猜那是谁，敲门声停下后又过了一会，那两道阴影仍杵在原地——那人也没准备就这么离开。亚利桑德起身走过去，在开门之前打开了灯。

等在他面前的是舒拉特·凯西克巴耶夫。

他们两个沉默的望向彼此，舒拉特穿着洗得有些泛黄的背心和一条白色短裤。在军队里生活的人穿衣方面通常都没什么个性，就像亚利桑德现在的打扮和舒拉特差不了多少。每一套着装都有固定的用途和穿戴时间，亚利桑德在决定要休息的时候换上了它们，舒拉特本该出于同样，或者类似的理由才脱下战斗服，而就亚利桑德所知，只有少数几个理由才会让舒拉特在这种时候主动找上门来。

“我希望你还有能用的安全套。我的找不到了。”

这就是其中的一个。亚利桑德侧身让开一条通路，舒拉特走了进来。

军队里总有一些不适合拿出来在阳光底下谈论的事，随着身体适应度的提高，晨训和晚训逐渐变得不那么难熬，夜半时分如果有人想起身上个厕所，他可能就会听到些不该听到的动静。刚入伍的新兵总会在看到发配物资里的一小瓶润滑液和几个方形密封包装时和其他人交换个眼神，再无声耸动几下肩膀。等他们待得更久一点之后，他们就会明白自己当初的大惊小怪，还有这些玩意的实用性不比子弹低到哪去。

“你做过清洁了吗？”

“没来得及。我直接过来的。”

亚利桑德没再问更多，他关上门，走去床头柜翻找上次配发的东西。等他拿着润滑液走进卫生间的时候，舒拉特已经把花洒头拧下来放在了洗漱池上。

亚利桑从舒拉特手里接过输水管，又来到阀门调试了一下水温。

“差不多了。”

舒拉特闻声趴伏在墙面上，短裤已经脱了下来，稍显宽大的背心没过他的腰线，白炽灯悬在他们头顶，一道阴影截在衣摆和舒拉特的身体之间，那黑色沿着尾骨流入更深处，亚利桑德走近他，男人投下的身影淹没了他。

亚利桑德往自己的手心里和手指上挤了一些润滑液，他蹲下身，抓握住舒拉特一侧的臀瓣掰开了些，抹了润滑液的手指抵在穴口蹭碾，又很快没入其中，亚利桑德的手指屈伸了几下，不断顶开着肠肉，他的头顶泄出一声喘息，又加进去了第二根，带着从战场上磨出来的茧子刮蹭褶皱的肠壁，一边朝着更深处探去，直到指根卡在穴口，亚利桑德微微退出来一些，加进第三根，那喘息声变得更急促，也更清晰，直到亚利桑德在一次指腹贴合着柔软的内壁推挤，寻过某处的时候，舒拉特整个人颤抖起来，他泄出一声模糊的呻吟，像受惊的鹿那般挺直腰板，身子紧贴到壁砖上，亚利桑德抬头望过去的时候刚好能看到舒拉特耳根上泛起的浅红色。亚利桑德的动作停了下来，舒拉特眯着眼睛低头看他，亚利桑德抽出手指，他拿起被闲置在一旁的输水管，往上面抹了些润滑液后塞进还没完全闭合的穴眼。

舒拉特感到一条冰冷的蛇侵入了自己，那管道仿佛无休止的、贪婪的，朝着更深处游走过去，直到亚利桑德打开注水阀门，一股温热的水流灌进了舒拉特肚子里。

他感到腹部开始慢慢鼓胀起来，那重量压着他的身子下滑，他的动作扯动管壁蹭过肠肉，引来一阵战栗。舒拉特清晰的感觉到自己身前那物开始硬挺起来，亚利桑德的手指已经让它吐出前液，到了现在，舒拉特的阴茎顶在墙壁上，随着他的每次喘息在壁砖上留下一小片亮闪的，逡巡过的痕迹。

“太涨了。”舒拉特的声音从牙缝里挤了出来，带着柔软的鼻音叫停道。他的肚子向前鼓出一道清晰的弧线，亚利桑德关掉阀门，没有立刻就把管子抽出来。

卫生间里陷入一阵短暂的寂静之中，亚利桑德盯着舒拉特现在的样子：他的头低垂着，目光中映着他自己那根翘起的阴茎。亚利桑德先前看到的那一小片浅红色现在蔓延到了舒拉特的面颊，肩臂，甚至是腰际，插在他屁股里的输水管随着舒拉特的呼吸和不时的扭动微微晃动，像极了一条滑稽的尾巴。

亚利桑德感到下身有些发紧。

他抓起舒拉特的手腕搭在自己肩头，舒拉特转过身把他整个的重量压在亚利桑德身上。亚利桑德的耳廓立刻被舒拉特呼出的湿热晕染，他半扶半抱着舒拉特走近坐便器，在他坐下之前抽掉了管子。

在他们分开之后，亚利桑德注意到他的裤子上也被打湿了一小块。

他们很快又进行了第二次，亚利桑德在帮舒拉特关掉阀门后就先离开了，等舒拉特走出来的时候，他的大腿内侧还挂着没擦干净的水痕，随着舒拉特迈开的步子往下流。

“过来吧，Братья。”

舒拉特照做，每一步都迈得比前一步更大。他朝向亚利桑德跌去，亚利桑德接住了他。他们两个一同倒在床上。

接下来的事发生得足够快，亚利桑德拉高了舒拉特的一条腿架在自己腰上，他俯下身，另一只手托握着阴茎顶上舒拉特的穴口，那圈软肉吸住他的龟头，他向前挺身，湿热又柔软的甬道热切的迎接上他，亚利桑德几乎没怎么费力就把整根茎身送了进去。

舒拉特的呼吸随着亚利桑德的动作变得越发急促了起来，他的身体再次被撑开，侵入者在其中肆意挺动着，亚利桑德很快找到了他先前就已经寻得的那一点，他顶了上去，感受身下人的身体骤然缩紧，高热的肠肉绞上他的阴茎，被他推挤开，又很快吸吮上来。

亚利桑德在几次抽送后退了出来，他把舒拉特翻了个身，阴茎再次插进去，甚至比先前进得更深，更坚决。亚利桑德把手绕环在舒拉特的腰间，握住他的阴茎揉搓套弄，从马眼里泄出的前液沾湿了亚利桑德的手，又混合着被从后穴带出的肠液滴湿了床单。

快感从二人交合的地方传遍舒拉特的全身，他在亚利桑德的操弄中颤抖着，呻吟着，就连脚趾也一并蜷曲起来。睾丸随着亚利桑德的挺动不断拍击会阴，破水声混杂着舒拉特粗重的喘息充满了整间寝室。亚利桑德俯下身，他们两人的身体几乎贴合在一起，舒拉特看向他，眼睛微微有些失焦，嘴巴半张着，唇上的颜色变得泛红。他们呼吸着同样炽热的空气，没有接吻。亚利桑德的动作没有停顿，甚至加快了许多，在下一次绞紧中射了出来。他的手上沾满了舒拉特射出的精液。亚利桑德抽出阴茎，把安全套褪了出来，丢在地上，舒拉特躺在他身边，他们两个谁都没有说话。


End file.
